Rhyming Time (battybarney2014's version)
Rhyming Time '''is the second half of the 23th episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Plot It's rhyming day, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids make up their own rhymes and rhyme each word. '''Educational Theme: Talking in a Poem Rhyme and Rhyming Words. Stories: None Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Rachel *David *Laura *Olivia *Tracy *Ryan *Amy *Melanie *Megan *Myra *Marcos *Victor *Sofia *Lily *Tori *Nathan *Mei *Tyler *Eva *Noah Song List #Talk in Rhyme #Alphabet Song #What Rhymes with... #The T Game #I Hear Music Everywhere #The Rhyming Game #I Love You U.K. Edits * In the U.K. version of the new content of this episode, Rachel, Laura and David only appear. However, they never appear with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. Trivia *Barney has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. *BJ has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. *Riff has his Season 11 voice and 2006-2008 costume. *The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. *The Barney voice from "The Magic Caboose" is used *The BJ costume from "Lost and Found" is used. *The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used *The Baby Bop costume from "BJ the Great" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used *The Riff costume from "Listen!" is used. *The Riff voice from "Dream Big" is used. *Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. *David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. *Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). *Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. *Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. *Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. *Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. *Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. *Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. *Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. *Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. *Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. *Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. *Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. *Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. *Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. *Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. *Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. *Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. *Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. *Twenty of these kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah) also appeared in Get Well and Habitat. *The Season 11 half episodes would've been released on DVD, along with Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies, as a part of a 2 pack edition. *The same car from On the Road Again also appeared in the episode during the song "What Rhymes with..." *The set for the "Name That Letter" game show from What's in a Name? was refurbished to be used for the game show "What Rhymes with..." *This is another time Barney wears a bow tie. *After not being used for 2 years, The T Game returns in the episode since Easy as ABC. Quotes (English) Quote 1 * Baby Bop: I did speak in rhyme! * BJ: Good, Sissy! * Riff: Nice job! * Barney: BJ, you did your rhyme, and Baby Bop, you did your rhyme too. * BJ: Now it's your turn to rhyme, Riff. * Barney: Come on, Riff! You can do it! * Riff: No, I can't do it! I was just making it up. * Baby Bop: Why do to speak in rhyme? * Riff: No thanks, Baby Boppity Bop. I do it myself. * Barney: Why do you ask Rachel how to make it up. * Riff: Okay. * Rachel: Riff? Did you make your rhyme? * Barney: Hi, Rachel. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Rachel. * Rachel: Riff doesn't make his own rhyme. * Riff: Me neither. * Laura: Hi, guys! * Rachel: Hi, Laura. * Laura: Is Riff doing his rhyme? * David: Nope. * Riff: David? * David: Today is rhyming day. Right, Barney? * Barney: You're right, David. Rhyming day is a special day for rhyming words, talking in rhyme and making a poetry. * Megan: Don't forget about us. * Eva: We do. * Ryan: It's rhyming day! * Barney: Hi, everyone! Today is rhyming day. * Baby Bop: Everyone's ready to rhyme. * (music starts for Talk in Rhyme) Quote 2 * Laura: We love rhyming day. * Rachel: You're right. * Barney: It's Stu-u-upendous! * BJ: Now Riff is trying to speak in rhyme! * Riff: I'm ready to rhyme! * Melanie: Riff, you can do it! * Amy: Come on, Riff! * Eva: Keep trying! * Riff: Oh, dear! * Barney: What's wrong, Riff. * Riff: I can't speak it up. * Laura: Riff is not practicing. What should we do? * David: Maybe we can talk in rhyme! * Rachel: That would be fun! * Ryan: Can we rhyme with rhymes? * Barney: Oh, sure, Ryan! * Marcos: Let's rhyme! * Amy: Time to rhyme! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Let's all rhyme in rhyming day, in our special way. When we speak in rhyme, every day and every time. * Riff: I guess I'm not practicing. Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! * All: Hi, Riff! * Barney: Would we like to say a rhyme again? * Riff: Okay. It's their rhyme, not me. * Barney: Here we go! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Let's all rhyme in rhyming day, in our special way. When we speak in rhyme, every day and every time. * Barney: That's was Tee-Rific! Great rhymes! * All: Thank you, Barney! * David: Now we can get our letters of the alphabet. * Ryan: Great! * Laura: What should we look for? * Olivia: We need vowels, A, E, I, O, U, * Riff: And something Y! * Kids: Yeah! * Victor: You forget B to Z! * Barney: Melanie, can you look for the letters! * Melanie: Well, sorry, Barney! I'll find them. Come on, guys. * Amy: I'll look for them. * Nathan: Me too. * Myra: Okay. * Barney: How about you, Marcos? * Marcos: Barney, can I look for the W, X, Y and Z? * Megan: Marcos, why did you say it? * Marcos: Megan, I'll find them. * Megan: Eva, Tori, Sofia, Victor, Mei, can Marcos and I look for them. * All: Sure. * Marcos: Sorry! * Barney: Ryan? * Ryan: I'm sorry, Barney. I'm going to look for the letters. Come on, Olivia. Come on, Tyler. Come on, Tracy. * Lily: Can I find them? * Noah: I'll go search. * Baby Bop: David, Laura, can you look for them? * Laura: Sorry, Baby Bop. I can't see them. * David: I'll help you find them. * Barney: Rachel? Can you find a letter? * Rachel: Sorry, Barney. I'm not sure how to find them. * Baby Bop: You can look for them. * Riff: Everybody's looking for the letter of the alphabet, but where are they? * BJ: I can't see them, Riff. * Riff: I can sing the ABC song. * (music starts for The Alphabet Song) Quote 3 * Kids: We found the letters. * Barney: Hi, kids! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Riff: Did everybody look for alphabet letters? * Melanie: We did look for them. * Ryan: We found lots of letters. * Barney: They're from A to Z. (giggles) You can rhyme with each letter or play a rhyming game with any kind of word. * Baby Bop: Like vowels. * Riff: A, E, I, O, U and sometimes Y. * BJ: Or from B to Z. * Kids: Great! * Barney: I know a fun rhyming game to play. * Baby Bop: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? * BJ: What are you thinking? * Barney: Let's play "What Rhymes with..." * Riff: I love the "What Rhymes with..." game. * (music starts for What Rhymes with...) Quote 4 * Amy: That was fun! * Marcos: What should we do now? * Baby Bop: I'll help cheer Riff up with his rhyme. * BJ: How about a rhyming cheer? * Baby Bop: R-H-Y-M-E, Rhyming day is fun to see! * Baby Bop and BJ: Yay, Rhymes! * Riff: (giggles) That was a rhyming cheer. * Barney: I know that, Riff. You'll do better than you still practice. * Riff: Thanks. * Melanie: If you're still try to do your best at your rhyming, you'll probably do it right the first time. * Tracy: You are the best at rhyming, Riff. * Mei: That's right. * Marcos: Maybe you're so difficult to speak in rhyme. * Riff: So, I'll better rhyme. * Victor: Yeah, me too. * Sofia: Sounds good to me! * Riff: Ahem. Today on rhyming day, I'm ready to speak in rhyme. Starring Riff! * David: Wow! What an announcement. * Riff: I just did. * Barney: You're the good presentation. * Riff: Making up rhymes is dinos do best. * Laura: So, you're the best at rhyming. * BJ: When did you hear that, Riff? * Riff: I know that I tried to say in rhyme. * Rachel: You say the rhyme? Riff, you'll keep practicing until you speak rhyme. * Baby Bop: What are you going to do? * Riff: I'll practice talking in rhyme. * Barney: Okay, Riff. Keep trying! * Laura: Now in rhyming day, we can talk in rhyme, sound a vowel and rhyme a word. * David: That's great, Laura. * Olivia: We can play a fun game called "The T Game." * Riff: The T Game? Wowzer! * Barney: In the game, each word that starts with 'T' that rhymes. * Melanie: How does it go? * Barney: It goes with See... * Kids: T! * BJ: You've got it! * Baby Bop: Way to go! * Riff: (giggling) * Barney: Here we go! * (music starts with The T Game) Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Rachel: Riff is trying to speak in rhyme. * David: He's still practicing. * Laura: So, what is Riff up to? * Olivia: What? * Megan: Barney, is Riff rhyming? * Barney: Well, he's doing it. Look! * Baby Bop and BJ: It's Riff! * Marcos: He's talking in rhyme! * Riff: And now I am with Barney and his friends, the fun would never ends. When the help is on the way, today is rhyming day! * All: (cheering) * Baby Bop: You did it, Riff! * Barney and BJ: Way to go! * Riff: I did speak in rhyme! * Barney: You're doing a great job at rhyming, Riff. So, let's say the last rhyme together! * Riff: Here we go! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: And now we are together with family and friends, the fun would've never end. We make up poems, poetry and rhyme, for the fun it is having a really great time! * Barney: Very good! * Tracy: Can we take a rhyming day picture for us? * Barney: That's a Super-Dee-Duper idea! * Melanie: You can get your camera. * Myra: Where is it? * Barney: I've got it! * BJ: You can just push this button! * Barney: Alright. * Riff: Come on, Barney! * Barney: Okay, friends gather around the picture before the camera takes it. * Kids: Okay. * BJ: Everybody ready? * Riff: Ready! * Baby Bop: Ready! * Barney: 1-2-3...say "Rhyme Time!" * Kids: "Rhyme Time!" * Barney: Great! * (flash) * Tracy: What a great picture. * Eva: I would really love to put it on a frame. * Barney: We can have a real frame right here. * (the kids exclaimed) * Victor: Thanks for the fun day in rhyming day. * Kids: Me too. * Barney: Rhyming rhymes in rhyming day is a lot of fun! * BJ: So do we. * Baby Bop: Yes. Quotes (Spanish) Quote 1 * Baby Bop: hablar en rima! * BJ: Bueno, Manita! * Riff: Buen trabajo! * Barney: BJ, hiciste tu rima, y Baby Bop, hizo su rima demasiado. * BJ: Ahora es tu turno a la rima, Riff. * Barney: Vamos, Riff! Usted puede hacerlo! * Riff: No, no puedo hacerlo! Solo me que lo componen. * Baby Bop: ¿Por qué hablar en rima? * Riff: No, gracias, bebé Boppity Bop. Lo hago yo. * Barney: Por qué pedís la Rachel que lo componen. * Riff: está bien. * ¿Rachel: Riff? ¿Hiciste tu rima? * Barney: Hola, Rachel. * Baby Bop, BJ y Riff: Hola, Rachel. * Rachel: Riff no hace su propia rima. * Riff: Yo no. * Laura: Hola, chicos! * Rachel: Hola, Laura. * ¿Laura: Riff hace su rima? * David:. * ¿Riff: David? * David: Hoy es rimas día. ¿Derecha, Barney? * Barney: Tienes razón, David. Rimas día es un día especial para palabras que riman, que habla en rima y hacer una poesía. * Megan: No te olvides de nosotros. * Eva: Lo hacemos. * Ryan: Es rimas día! * Barney: Hola, todo el mundo! Hoy es día de rimas. * Baby Bop: Todo el mundo está dispuesto a rimar. Quote 2 * Laura: Nos encanta rimas día. * Rachel: Tienes razón. * Barney: Es Stu-u-upendous! * BJ: Ahora Riff está tratando de hablar en rima! * Riff: estoy dispuesto a rimar! * Melanie: Riff, lo puede hacer! * Amy: Vamos, Riff! * Eva: Sigue intentándolo! * Riff: Oh, querido! * Barney: Lo que está mal, Riff. * Riff: no puedo hablarlo para arriba. * Laura: No está practicando el Riff. ¿Qué debemos hacer? * David: Quizás podemos hablar en rima! * Rachel: ¡ Sería divertido! * ¿Ryan: Puede rimar con rimas? * Barney: Oh, seguro, Ryan! * Marcos: Vamos a rimar! * Amy: Tiempo a la rima! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños: ¡ todo rima en rima de día, de nuestra manera especial. Cuando hablamos de rima, cada día y cada hora. * Riff: Supongo que no estoy practicando. Hola, Barney! Hola, todo el mundo! * Todos: Hola, Riff! * Barney: ¿Nos gusta decir una rima otra vez? * Riff: está bien. Es su rima, no yo. * Barney: Vamos! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños: ¡ todo rima en rima de día, de nuestra manera especial. Cuando hablamos de rima, cada día y cada hora. * Barney: Ha fue Rafic Tee! Grandes rimas! * Todos: gracias, Barney! * David: Ahora podemos conseguir nuestras letras del alfabeto. * Ryan: gran! * Laura: ¿Qué debemos buscar? * Olivia: Necesitamos las vocales, A, E, I, O, U, * Riff: Y algo Y! * Niños: sí! * Victor: Olvida el B a la Z! * Barney: Melanie, puede usted buscar las letras! * Melanie: Bueno, lo sentimos, Barney! A encontrarlos. Vamos, chicos. * Amy: miraré por ellos. * Nathan: Yo también. * Myra: está bien. * Barney: ¿por qué usted, Marcos? * ¿Marcos: Barney, puedo buscar la W, X, Y y Z? * Megan: Marcos, ¿por qué usted dijo lo? * Marcos: Megan, encontrará. * Megan: Eva, Tori, Sofia, Victor, Mei, puede a Marcos y espero para ellos. * Todos: que. * Marcos: lo siento! * ¿Barney: Ryan? * Ryan: lo siento, Barney. Voy a buscar las letras. Vamos, Olivia. Vamos, Tyler. Vamos, Tracy. * Lily: ¿Puedo encontrarlos? * Noah: iré a buscar. * ¿Baby Bop: David, Laura, puede usted buscarlos? * Laura: Lo siento, Baby Bop. No puedo verlos. * David: yo le ayudaremos a encontrarlas. * ¿Barney: Rachel? ¿Puedes encontrar una carta? * Rachel: Lo siento, Barney. No sé cómo encontrarlas. * Baby Bop: Usted puede mirar para ellos. * Riff: Todo el mundo está buscando la letra del alfabeto, pero ¿dónde están? * BJ: yo no puedo verlos, Riff. * Riff: yo puedo cantar la canción de ABC. Quote 3 * Niños: Encontramos las letras. * Barney: Hola, niños! * BJ: ¡ Hola, chicos! * Riff: ¿Todo el mundo buscar letras del alfabeto? * Melanie: Miramos para ellos. * Ryan: Nos encontramos con un montón de cartas. * Barney: Son de la A la Z. (risas) puede rimar con cada letra o jugar un juego de rimas con cualquier clase de palabra. * Baby Bop: como vocales. * Riff: A, E, I, O, tú y a veces Y. * BJ: O de B a la Z. * Niños: gran! * Barney: sé un divertido juego para jugar de rimas. * ¿Baby Bop: Están pensando lo que estoy pensando? * BJ: ¿Qué estás pensando? * Barney: Vamos a jugar "qué rimas con..." * Riff: me encanta el juego de "qué rimas con...". Quote 4 * Amy: Eso fue divertido! * Marcos: ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? * Baby Bop: yo te ayudo alegría Riff para arriba con su rima. * BJ: ¿Qué tal una rima alegría? * Baby Bop: R-H-Y-M-E, rima día es divertido de ver! * Baby Bop y BJ: Yay, rima! * Riff: (risas) eso fue una alegría que riman. * Barney: yo sé, Riff. Que vas a hacer mejor que usted aún practican. * Riff: gracias. * Melanie: Si está todavía intenta hacer todo lo posible en su rima, probablemente harás lo justo la primera vez. * Tracy: Eres el mejor en rima, Riff. * Mei: Así es. * Marcos: Tal vez eres tan difícil hablar en rima. * Riff: Así, lo mejor rimo. * Victor: sí, yo también. * Sofía: Suena bien para mí! * Riff: ejem. Hoy en día con rimas, estoy dispuesto a hablar en rima. Protagonizada por Riff! * David: Wow! Lo que un anuncio. * Riff: que acabo de hacer. * Barney: Eres la buena presentación. * Riff: Componiendo rimas es dinos mejor. * Laura: Por lo tanto, eres el mejor en rima. * ¿BJ: Cuando se enteró que, Riff? * Riff: sé que he intentado decir en rima. * ¿Rachel: Se dice de la rima? Riff, usted podrá seguir practicando hasta que hable la rima. * Baby Bop: ¿Qué vas a hacer? * Riff: a practicar hablar en rima. * Barney: Está bien, Riff. Sigue intentándolo! * Laura: Hoy en día con rimas, podemos hablar en rima, sonido vocal y rimar una palabra. * David: Eso es genial, Laura. * Olivia: Podemos jugar un divertido juego llamado "El juego de T". * ¿Riff: El juego de T? Wowzer! * Barney: En el juego, cada palabra que empieza con ' t ' que rima. * Melanie: ¿A cómo va? * Barney: Llega con ver... * Niños: T! * BJ: ¡ Tienes! * Baby Bop: Camino a seguir! * Riff: (riéndose) * Barney: Vamos! Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Rachel: Riff está tratando de hablar en rima. * David: Él es todavía la práctica. * Laura: Entonces, ¿qué es Riff hasta? * Olivia: ¿Qué? * ¿Megan: Barney, es Riff de rimas? * Barney: Bien, él está haciendo. ¡ Mira! * Baby Bop y BJ: es Riff! * Marcos: Que habla en rima! * Riff: Y ahora estoy con Barney y sus amigos, la diversión nunca termina. Cuando la ayuda está en camino, hoy es rimas día! * Todos: (animar) * Baby Bop: Lo hiciste, Riff! * Barney y BJ: camino a seguir! * Riff: hablar en rima! * Barney: Estás haciendo un gran trabajo en rimas, Riff. Por lo tanto, digamos que la última rima juntos! * Riff: Aquí vamos! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff y los niños: Y ahora estamos con la familia y amigos, la diversión nunca final. Componen poemas, la poesía y la rima, de la diversión que está teniendo un gran tiempo! * Barney: Muy buena! * ¿Tracy: Podemos tomar una foto de día rimas para nosotros? * Barney: Es una idea Super-Duper! * Melanie: Usted puede obtener su cámara. * Myra: ¿Dónde está? * Barney: yo tengo! * BJ: Sólo puede presionar este botón! * Barney: bien. * Riff: Vamos, Barney! * Barney: Bueno, amigos se reúnen alrededor de la imagen antes de que la cámara lo toma. * Niños: está bien. * ¿BJ: Todo el mundo listo? * Riff: listo! * Baby Bop: listo! * Barney: 1-2-3... decir "Rima tiempo!" * Niños: "tiempo de rima!" * Barney: gran! * (flash) * Tracy: Lo que una gran imagen. * Eva: realmente me encantaría ponerlo en un marco. * Barney: Podemos tener un marco real aquí. * (los niños exclamados) * Victor: Gracias por la diversión día a día de rimas. * Niños: Yo también. * Barney: Rimas rimas rimas día son muy divertido! * BJ: Lo hacemos. * Baby Bop: sí.